¿Que sucederia si?
by Minore W.Moon
Summary: --ACTUALIZADO! 2CAP-- Sírius reconoce lo que siente por su amigo Remus e intenta decirselo, como terminaran estos dos? Dejen sus Reviews por favor
1. Sírius Black

Los personajes y todo eso pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, total que yo solo escribo esta historia.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno les ruego que no me maten... es mi primer Fic y no se muy bien que escribir, tampoco se si les va a gustar pero me gustaria que dejaran reviews con opiniones y sugerencias para ir mejorando poco a poco ^^U, la escritura no es lo mio asi que perdónenme si esta historia es un poco ininteligible ^^U Gomen -_- .... De todas formas deseo que les guste! ^o^  
  
Sírius Black:  
  
Aquí lo tenemos, Sírius Black, conocido tambien como "El Don Juan de Gryffindor" dándose cabezazos contra la pared, el motivo? Según él: "soy un imbecil"; la realidad: Remus J.Lupin.  
  
Un motivo un tanto extraño, y porque se preocuparía tanto Sírius? Ellos dos se conocieron el primer día de su primer año en Hogwarts, en seguida, Remus le pareció una de esas personas solitarias las cuales cuando te quieres acercar a ellas, te muerden... Eso a Sírius no le importó, aunque le toco ser uno de sus compañeros de habitación no le prestaba mucha atención y le daba toda la solitud que Remus pedía con esos silencios incómodos que hacia cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra. Pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que fueran compañeros de habitación provocó lo inevitable, la amistad entre ellos, Remus faltaba mucho a clase a causa de una "enfermedad" que decía tener, pero pronto Sírius y sus otros compañeros de habitación lo descubrieron. La causa de esa enfermedad era la Licantropía, y aunque cuando Remus supo que sus compañeros se habían enterado de su secreto y quiso alejarse de ellos, sus amigos no lo abandonaron, y creyeron que seguirían junto a él para siempre, como cuatro buenos amigos que eran, pero ahora Sírius creía que dejaría de ser así por un "error" que el creía haber cometido...  
  
-Remus... - susurro el chico de cabellos negros azulados pasándose la mano por la cara angustiada.  
  
En todo el tiempo que Sírius había estado en Hogwarts había hecho sentir ese sentimento en varias de las estudiantes mas bellas de todo Hogwarts, ya fueran de cursos menores o hasta de los superiores, pero nunca ese sentimiento le había causado tanto dolor a él mismo.  
  
"Amor..."- pensaba el muchacho-... "¿Porqué tu...?... ¿Porqué yo...?... Re...Remus..."  
  
El chico empezó a sollozar pero no dejo que unas frías lagrimas de dolor salieran de sus ojos. Se había enamorado ni mas ni menos que de su mejor amigo, y no sabia que le dolía más, que fuera un hombre, o el temor a perder su amistad.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
N/A: Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Es muy corto lo se... pero antes de ponerme a escribir un gran parrafo me gustaria saber que tal os parece la historia y tal... Espero vuestros Reviews con opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, etc. me hariais un gran favor ^^U dudas y comentarios largos a mi mail plis ^^ seikomusume@hotmail.com - PD: si por casualidad alguien quisiera agregarme al messenger hacedme saber quienes sois y que habeis sacado el mail de aquí, pq sino me vuelvo loca intentando averiguar quien es quien -_- UU Gracias.  
  
Minore W.Moon 


	2. Remus J Lupin

Bueno qui va lo mismo de siempre, los personajes de esta historia son de J.K.Rowling y tal y cual, que la mistress no se enfade si estos personajes cometen acciones "accidentales" un poco yaois o Slash XD que total.. que no me hago responsable de lo que pase por mi mente perversa... ( y ya de paso pervertida -_-U)   
  
Si a alguien no le gusta el YAOI o SLASH que no lea esto y aun mas si se puede sentir ofendido por este tipo de relacion chico-chico entre Remus y Sírius... asi que por favor estais todos avisados :P q luego no kiero reclamaciones.... XD  
  
Remus J.Lupin:  
  
-Remus!!...¿Que te sucede?-Pregunto James entrando a toda prisa por la puerta de la habitación.   
  
El muchacho de cabellos castaños con prematuras canas, estaba tumbado en su cama llorando con una expresión de rabia en su rostro, cuando James lo tumbo para verle mejor la cara vio como de sus ojos color ámbar salian dulces lagrimas que mojaban su piel color trigo.  
  
-Fue Sírius, es un imbecil, no se que le pasa pero esta insoportable!!!!!! – Remus giró la cara para que James no lo viera y lloró de nuevo apretando fuerte los puños.  
  
-Pero que paso? Sírius y tu acostumbrais a tener pequeñas discusiones mayoritariamente por las bromas que hace... pero nunca terminastes asi.... que sucedió? Anda... cuentamelo....- James le pasó la mano por los cabellos del muchacho.  
  
-Remus suspiró y empezó a relatar lo sucedido:  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
Sírius estaba en la biblioteca buscando a Remus y de repente lo que vio lo saco de sus casillas haciendo que se fuera de la biblioteca arrastrando a Remus y gritándolo por el pasillo.  
  
Remus se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando unos libros para hacer su trabajo de Pociones, cuando de repente tropezó con Severus Snape haciendo que estos dos cayeran al suelo cubiertos de los libros que llevaban el uno y el otro.  
  
-Oh perdona, te has hecho daño? Lo siento no miraba por donde iba-se excusó Remus que se encontraba encima de Snape.  
  
-mphf...* -Gruño Snape. ( N/A: sorry imaginad q es un gruñido.. ya se q parece algo feo pero bueno ^^UUU)-venga a que esperas quitate de encima de una vez estúpido Gryffindor!-chilló.  
  
Snape intentó mover sus piernas para sacarse a Remus de encima, pero resulto que tenia una de ellas entre las de Remus y al moverse se rozaron ( N/A: *_* diox no se asusten) con lo sucedido Remus se sonrojó al máximo y a causa de esa sensación apretó fuerte sus puños agarrandose en la tunica de Snape (N/A: cosa que provocaba una escena un poco... ejem....:D~yaoi... jajajajaa q mala q soy XD). Esa unica escena fue la que vio Sírius y eso fue lo que le basto para ir corriendo hacia Remus hecho una furia, arrancarlo de los brazos de Snape (que en realidad lo empujaba.... pero Sírius lo veia como si lo abrazara) y lo sacó arrastrándolo de la biblioteca (cuando digo arrastrando es arrastrando, Remus no se podia casi poner en pie y su tunica empezaba a desgarrarse por la parte del cuello donde Sírius lo cogia).  
  
Sírius estuvo gritándole por todo el pasillo mientras lo arrastraba cosas como "¿pero quien se cree que es?" o "yo lo mato" y del tipo "¡como se te vuelva a acercar me oira!".  
  
Remus estaba mas concentrado en intentar ponerse en pie que no en lo que decia su amigo pero aun asi lo oia todo. No fue hasta la entrada de la sala comun de Gryffindor que no se detuvieron y Remus pudo ponerse en pie, mientras Sírius le decia la contraseña a la señora gorda con muy poca educación, Remus le asesto un empujon que lo tiró al suelo haciendo que este saliera de su enfado por unos segundos. Remus le hizo una mirada asesina y entro por el agujero del retrato hasta la sala comun seguido de Sírius aun mas furioso que antes.   
  
El chico de cabellos azulados lo cogio del brazo cuando Remus ya estaba en medio de la sala comun y empezaron a discutirse.  
  
-y a ti que te pasa ahora?! Porque me has sacado de esa manera de la biblioteca?!!! – le gritaba Remus enfurismado.  
  
-Que hacia?! Librarte de las garras de esa serpiente! A ti que te parece!!!- le grito Sírius.  
  
-No me estaba haciendo nada malo!!! Me habia tropezado con el e intentaba ponerme en pie!- contesto Remus dando un paso hacia delante.  
  
-Ponerte en pie?! Pero si te estaba agarrando para que te acercaras mas!- le asesto Sírius con la cara roja llen de ira.  
  
-Acercarme?! Pero que dices, TU ESTAS CHALADO!- dijo Remus gritando tanto como pudo.  
  
-QUE YO ESTOY QUE?! EL CHALADO AQUÍ ERES TU! MIRA QUE DEJARTE IR CON ESE SLYTHERIN!!! HAS CAIDO MUY BAJO !!!-contesto Sírius con una mirada que fulminaba.  
  
-QUE YO HE CAIDO MUY BAJO?! JUNTARME CON SLYTHERINS?!!! A MI NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO SEÑORITO BLACK!!!!! –Remus estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.  
  
-PUES SI HAS CAIDO MUY BAJO!!!! NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER CON GENTUZA DE ESE TIPO ME ENTIENDES?! NO QUIERO NI QUE LO PIENSES!!!!-Sírius apretaba con mucha mas furia el brazo de Remus.  
  
-Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE?!! – Remus estaba al borde de perder los nervios, si Sírius decia alguna bobada mas como esas no responderia de sus actos.  
  
-PUES PORQUE LO DIGO YO ENTIENDES?! ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS OK?!!!!!!!- Sírius se habia precipitado diciendo eso sin pensar, Remus se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y la boca queriendo decir algo pero no salia su voz, de repende Sírius se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y abrio la boca para decir algo pero Remus lo interrumpio gritándole:  
  
-PUES SEPAS QUE ESAS SERPIENTES COMO TU LAS LLAMAS SON MUCHO MEJORES QUE TU BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Remus no sabia porque habia dicho eso, pero lo habia dicho, ya no habia marcha atrás, ahora estaba subiendo a toda prisa hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta de un porazo y se lanzó contra la cama hechando se a llorar.  
  
"Porque ese estupido de Sírius tenia q haber dicho esas tonterías?!!! Yo no soy suyo, no pertenezco a nadie, lo odio! Lo ODIO!!!!!!" Remus pensaba todo eso mientras no podia evitar llorar de rabia, queria desgarrar la almohada para calmar su ira.. pero no podia, algo le dolia... muy fuerte dentro de si... puede que sea... su corazon?...  
  
~~~ Fin del Flashback ~~~   
  
-asi que fue eso lo que paso... – dijo para si mismo James.  
  
-dejame por favor, ahora quiero estar solo...- le susurro Remus.  
  
-de acuerdo, si quieres algo dilo, por eso estan los amigos ^^- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-gracias....- respondio cuando James ya se iba.  
  
Remus penso para si un rato, pero luego tumbo su cara hasta quedar mirando la cama de Sírius, en verla no pudo hacer nada para retener sus lagrimas.... porque lloraba? Porque Sírius le habia gritado o.... de felicidad por lo que le habia dicho?  
  
"PUES PORQUE LO DIGO YO ENTIENDES?! ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS OK?!!!!!!!" esas palabras retumbaban por la cabeza de Remus mirando la cama de Sírius vacía... "eres mio y de madie mas.... mio y de nadie mas.... mio... mi...o" Remus se durmió con lagrimas en los ojos y con esas palabras pasando por su cabeza.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
N/A: Bueeeenoooo ^^ gracias a todos los que me dejasteis Reviwes ^^ (no fueron muchísimos pero fueron los suficientes como para animarme a seguir, gracias, mil graciasss ^^) Minore felizzzz   
  
Bueno, como algunas me pedisteis hice este capitulo mas largo ^^ espero que sea de vuestro agrado y sea suficientemente interesante para viciar un rato ^^ he he he (risa malévola y picarona XD) Tengo que decir q la pareja de Sírius y Remus es la mejor a mi parecer ^^ es tan monaaaaa *^^* son mis dos personajes favoritos, y tb me gusta mucho el personaje de Snape ( ez q es muy malo y claro.. heee... ninios malitos a mi XDDD) bueno, pues lo dicho.. q espero que os guste y que sigais leyéndolo y dejais muchos Reviews y tal... XD ^^ Thankx! XD  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy: Gracias por los animos y me alegro de q te guste, espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien te grade ^.~ , he leido algunos de tus fics de HP y tengo q decir q me gustan mucho _ un beso!  
  
Cho Chang: wenas^^ ( me gusta tu saludo de "la li ho!" es muy gracioso ^^) sobre lo de pq Sírius dice q es un imbecil, lo hice pensando en señal de que se arrepentia por algo que habia hecho y que aun no se habia dicho en la historia, ( lo que sale en este segundo capitulo vaya) espero que esto aclare tus dudas ^^ por cierto me estuve leyendo tu fic de "To the Moon and Back" y tengo q decirte que me gusto mucho ^^ a ver si lo continuas pronto! :P   
  
Hally Black y Megumi014: pues aki esta la continuación! ^^ espero que tambien lo leais y que os guste ^^   
  
Camila: Gracias por el mail y por ofrecerme tu ayuda :P espero que leas este capitulo tb^^   
  
  
  
N/A: sobre el review q deje diciendo alclaraciones sobre el capitulo.. err.. no me hagais mucho caso.. lo cierto es que le di a la telca "intro" y se guardo el review ... ^^UUUUU nada q lo q no me pase a mi no le pasa a nadie ^^UU  
  
Minore W.Moon 


	3. Solo en la Noche

Los personajes y todo eso pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, total que yo solo escribo esta historia y no gano nada mas a cambio que los reviews que me deis ^^ ( por cierto gracias or todos ellos THX!!!!)  
  
Solo en la noche:  
  
Era ya casi llegada la medianoche, Remus se despertó tumbado en su cama todavia con el uniforme puesto, no tardó en recordar lo que habia sucedido y de acto reflejo al recordarlo miró la cama de Sírius, tenia las cortinas del dosel cerradas de tal forma que no dejaba ver lo que habia dentro.  
  
" Es extraño, Sírius no acostumbra a cerrar el dosel de su cama..." - pensó Remus.  
  
Acto seguido se levanto y se fue hacia la cama de Sírius para ver si estaba alli o no. No queria ir, era consciente de que estaba yendo hacia la cama de su amigo, pero no podia detenerse, no sabia porque lo hacia, solo sabia que tenia que verlo, hecharle las broncas pero tampoco queria, si lo hacia despertaria a sus compañeros y seguramente no podria mirar a la cara de Sírius sin asestarle un golpe en ella. era tan solo a unos centimetros del dosel de la cama, alargo su mano hacia la cortina para abrirla, pero se detuvo... en ese instante en que Remus se decidia si abrir o no la cortina le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza a gran velocidad, y aunque apenas se podia distinguir un pensamiento de otro él los entendia perfectamente; imágenes de la prinera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que rieron juntos, la primera vez que se discutieron, la primera vez que hicieron alguna travesura juntos a los de Slytherin... la primera vez.... con Sírius habia podiro hacer cosas que nunca habia podido hacer a causa del miedo que tenia a que otros chicos descubrieran su licantropia, pero Sírius.... Sírius no se habia alejado de el, siempre estaba a su lado, siempre le apoyaba, vale que tambien se burlaba de él, pero aun asi Remus sabia que cuando Sírius se burlaba de el lo hacia en broma; siempre habia sido como su hermano mayor, lo quería tanto, siempre le hacia sonreir incluso despues de los plenilunios, despues de esa fase tan dolorosa e odiada.  
  
"Sírius siempre... ha estado... conmigo..." - no pudo evitar de pensar Remus mientras suspiraba.  
  
- Sírius ... estas ahí?.... - dijo con voz baja - Sírius.....  
  
Pero nadie respondio.  
  
Remus se paro al lado de la cama quedandose ahí un buen rato, no le oia respirar, no notaba su presencia, luego entendio: Sírius no estaba allí....  
  
No pudo evitar hecharse a llorar silenciosamente, de pie al lado de la cama de su amigo,  
  
" Lo sabia, Sírius es un mujeriego, seguramente estara por ahí tonteando con alguna chica..." -penso amargamente Remus intentando ahogar los sollozos que hacia para no despertar a sus amigos.  
  
********************  
  
Sentado en una repisa de una ventana del 3r piso, Sírius estaba pensando en lo sucedido, tenia las piernas colgando hacia el exterior, hacia frio, mucho frio, y tansolo llevaba su uniforme y su capa, se habia ido tan rapido de la sala comun que habia olvidado coger el abrigo. Era pleno diciembre, faltaban apenas dos semanas para navidad, ya estaban en su 5º curso y siempre se habia llevado bien con su grupo de amigos, con James se habia gritado alguna vez pero a los cinco minutos ya volvian a planear juntos alguna gamberrada contra los Slytherin, pero con Remus... sentia que no podria mirarle a la cara... Se paso la mano por la frente y toco el chichon que tenia a causa de los cabezazos que se habia dado contra la pared hacia apenas unas horas.  
  
- Me lo merezco, esto y mucho mas por todo lo que te dije...- dijo Sírius en voz baja.  
  
Repasaba mentalmente todo lo que habia sucedido esa tarde de domingo despues de la comida: Él buscando a Remus, Remus en la biblioteca, Remus y Snape en el suelo de la biblioteca, Él agarrando a Remus y llevandoselo por el pasillo, la discusion en la sala comun, Remus gritandole, palabras inadecuadas en el momento menos oportuno, Remus huyendo y finalmente un portazo.  
  
recordaba cada detalle al pie de la letra tal y como habia sucedido y aun no sabia como esas palabras habian salido de su boca.  
  
" porque eres mio y de nadie mas.... pfff... vaya cosa le he dicho ...." - pensaba mientras reia amargamente.  
  
Frio... empezaba a temblar del frio que tenia... en ese momento se sentia vulnerable, recordar todo lo que habia hecho solo le hacia sentirse peor, se sentia culpable, que sucederia si Remus ya no queria estar mas con el? Penso muchas veces en lo que sentia, se decia a si mismo que lo que sentia solo era el afecto de un amigo protector... de un hermano mayor para el... pero...  
  
En ese momento oyo un maullido, se dio la vuelta y se encontro de cara con la señorita Norris, la gata de Filtch, a Sírius por poco no le da algo al verla ahí, salio corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello y huyo hacia la torre de Gryffindor para no ser descubierto. Durante el recorrido de los 4 primeros pasillos solo penso en huir, pero cuanto mas se acercaba a la torre de Gryffindor mas pensaba en Remus y en lo sucedido, pero tenia que ir, necesitaba descansar, y afuera hacia demasiado frio.  
  
Llegó por fin a la sala comun y subio sin hacer ruido a su habitacion, abrio lentamente la puerta, todo estaba tranquilo, solo se oian los ronquidos sueltos de James y alguna que otra palabra incomprensible soltada en sueños por parte de Peter. Se fue directo a su cama para desvestirse e irse a dormir cuando vio las cortinas de su cama hechadas, recordo que las habia hechado esa mañana par apoder quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo pero al final James habia conseguido sacarlo de la cama tirando de sus piernas asi que el no toco para nada las cortinas y por tanto cuando los elfos domesticos vinieron a hacer las camas no devieron hacer la suya, y como era de esperar, al tirar de la cortina aparecio su cama hecha una maraña. Con resignacion Sírius empezo a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama pero de reojo vio la cama de Remus, se puso los pantalones y mientras terminaba de cordarse la camisa se dirigio a la cama de su compañero. Remus tenia la cortina medio hechada, asi que entraba alguna luz con la que podia verle tenuemente.  
  
- Remus... estas despierto?... - dijo Sírius con voz baja y timida.  
  
Espero un rato creyendo que obtendria una respuesta, pero no fue asi... bajo la cabeza y se fue arrastrando los pies hasta su cama, se tumbo y se quedo dormido casi al instante. Remus, que habia oido llegar a Sírius no quiso dirigirle la palabra, estaba mas furioso con el ahora que antes.  
  
"tiene el morro de venir a decirme q soy suyo, que no quiere q me relacione con otras personas, pero el tiene permiso para andar con quienquiera y hasta la hora que le de la gana.... no le veo la gracia a esto!" - se decia Remus para si mismo.  
  
Odio, rencor, tristeza, añoranza, nostalgia.... sentian todo esto y mas y no podian remediarlo.  
  
Mañana sera otro dia...  
  
*******  
  
N/A: Bueenooooo... uf uf mil perdones por el retraso ___) pero bueno.. confio en que algo entendereis... sino... ya sabeis ^^U MAIL!!!!!! ( lo digo pq solo me dejara poner un review en este capitulo y en el siguiente... y ya de paso en el mail me contais algo y me dais opiniones y tal y cual... ^^UUUU)  
  
Bueno xD que dejo ya de decir cosas que asi lo hare mas largo aun XDDDDD  
  
Gracias a tod@s l@s que me dejais Reviews!!!! Me dan muchos animos a seguir escribiendo ( auneuq a veces no se me ocurra nada para escribir pero bueno xD) 


	4. Confusion

Los personajes y todo eso pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, total que yo solo escribo esta historia.  
  
Confusion:  
  
Al dia siguiente James los desperto a todo con gran alboroto  
  
- VENGA VENGA VENGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todo el mundo arribaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - iba gritando por todo el dormitorio.  
  
Remus se desperto, se incorporo en su cama y se froto los ojos, bostezo, bajo de la cama y empezo a vestirse.  
  
Mientras, Sírius aun dormia con sus cortinas tiradas, pero pronto James repitio la operación matutina del dina anterior:  
  
-VENGA Sírius DORMILOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __ sabandija!*) Cuando llegaron Lily Evans pidio a James que le acompañara un momento, parecia bastante enojada, asi que seguramente debia de ser por alguna travesura que el chico habia hecho...  
  
Finalmente el primer momento solos de Sírius y Remus depues de la discusion; Remus se sentia muy mal de estar con el en la habitacion asi que quiso marcharse tambien con la tonta excusa de querer ayudar a Peter con su trabajo, pero Sírius se avanzo a la puerta y la cerro, Remus se quedo atrapado en esa habitacion con Sírius, su corazion latia rapidamente, Sírius le miraba fijamente, pero sin expresion alguna en su cara, Remus se sentita indefenso enfrente de su amigo, sabia lo violento que podia llegar a ser, lo habia visto pelear contra Malfoy y sus dos gorilas, y aunque no paraba todos sus golpes, siempre conseguia reducirlos lo suficiente como para luego ponerse a salvo. Era una situacion muy estraña, el ambiente estava tenso, Remus creia que Sírius podria oir su corazon latir a toda prisa y oler su inseguridad y su miedo, a caso sentia miedo de su compañero? Tanto podia llegar a temer a alguien que siempre habia estado a su lado? A alguien que le habia ayudado tanto? A alguien a quien queria tanto?...  
  
Desconfianza....  
  
Eso sentia el... desconfianza hacia el mundo que le rodeaba, siempre lo habia sentido y esta noche no era distinta... miedo a lo que dira, miedo al rechazo, miedo al abandono, no queria perderlo, pero él le habia dicho unas palabras tanhirientes para el... decirle que un slytherin era mejor que el era dejarlo caer muy bajo, y sabia que Sírius tenia su orgullo, una caracteristica de su familia y que todos sus miembros heredaban, el orgullo de los Black, y el, un ser tan despreciable, un licantropo un medio muggle, un sangre sucia como solian llamarlo la familia de Sírius, habia herido su orgullo, y ahora Sírius se lo haria pagar. Le chillaria cosas horribles, verdades que el no querria oir? Le pegaria haciendo que se volviera aun mas pequeño a su lado, haciendole torcer delante suyo para dejar de tratarlo como un igual? O simplemente no le diria nada y le haria sufrir con ese incomodo y cortante silencio?  
  
Esos segundos que tanscurrieron entre que Sírius cerro la puerta y empezo a hablar fueron eternos para Remus...  
  
"... lo siento..." - esas fueron las palabras que dijo Sírius, claras y precias en un susurro perfectamente oible gracias al silencio de la habitacion.  
  
Remus se quedo parado sin saber que decir, queria sonreirle, decirle que no pasaba nada, que le perdonaba... pero... no podia, sabia todo lo que arriesgaba diciendole todo lo que pensaba de su actuacion la otra noche, queria chillarle que no tenia derecho a tratarlo de esa forma y despues fugarse con quienquiera q fuese, pero no podia, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba salir las palabras, una opresion en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, se ahogaba, se mareaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo era tan confuso...  
  
"...Moony... de veras que lo siento... siento lo que te dije.. yo....." - pero Sírius no pudo terminar la frase.  
  
Remus lo miraba perplejo y de sus ojos salian lagrimas, Sírius no sabia que hacer, pocas veces habia visto llorar a su amigo y generalmente estaban los demas para ayudarle a consolarle, nunca habia sido buno consolando a la gente. Se acerco a él, alzo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y limpiarle las lagrimas, pero no llego a tocarlo.... Remus salio disparado por la puerta que habia estado cerrada, bajo rapidamente por las escaleras topandose con James que subia con cara de pocos amigos y lanzandose los dos escalereas abajo; aterrizaron y toda la sala comun se les quedo mirando, Remus se levanto agilmente y se marcho por el agujero del retrato.  
  
Sírius seguia en la habitacion, mirando la puerta y pensando "vaya hombre, por una vez que me disculpo con el y se asusta... tan raro parece?" pero entro James, y al ver la cara de resignacion de Sírius comprencio todo.  
  
- vete...- le dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
- que haga que?- le dijo Sírius un poco perplejo.  
  
-que te vayas a buscarlo!!! Es tarde, y esta a punto de llegar la hora limite de estar por los pasillos, ya sabes cmo es Remus y seguramente se perdera por algun pasillo, mejor que lo encuentres y lo traigas de vuelta antes de que suceda algo...-especifico el chico de las gafas.  
  
Sírius comprendio y una sonrisa ilumino su cara, salio corriendo por la puerta de la habitacion y luego por el agujero del retrato igual o mas rapido de cómo lo habia hecho su amigo. No sabia por donde haia podido ir Remus, pero siguio su instinto, pasillo por aquí, pasillo por alla, giro a la izquierda sigo recto, luego a la derecha, y alli estaba, apoyado en una columna cerca de una ventana, le oia sollozar, podia ver u perfil iluminado por la luz de la luna creciente y sus mejillas bañadas por calidas lagrimas deslizandose hacia su cuello; esa vision hizo que Sírius se enterneciera aun sin saber porque, quizas porque sabia que el era la causa de ese estado en su compañero y queria remediarlo, protegerlo; o quizas porque.....  
  
No se lo penso ni dos segundos cuando se fue a paso decidido hacia el y le abrazo por la espalda, tomando a Remus por sorpresa, quiso lanzar un chillido pensando que seria Filch que le habia pillado, pero Sírius le tapo la boca instintivamente.  
  
-...shhhh... no grites... soy yo...Sírius.... - dijo esto con un susurro al oido del licantropo.  
  
Remus se estremecio con el contacto del calido aliento en su oreja y acto seguido dejo su cuerpo relajado entre los brazos del moreno, se sentia extasiado entre ellos, sentia su corazor latir, su calido tacto en sus labios, su olor tan cerca y perceptible... queria besarle la mano... pero porque? Queria cogerle la mano con la que lo sujetaba y apretarla mas contra si para sentirse mas abrazado a él... pero porque?!... acto seguido ese pensamiento y ese odio que sentia por lo sucedido en anterioridad lo invadio de nuevo pegandole un manotazo a Sírius para que lo dejara libre.  
  
-Dejame en paz Black!!! - dijo y salio corriendo hacia la torre de gryffindor.  
  
Sírius se quedo igual que la otra vez, plantado mirando como el muchacho se iba y sin saber que decir... pero pronto recordo que Filch debia estar por alli cerca con el grito que Remus habia pegado asi que salio detrás del chico para detenerlo e ir con mas cuidado hacia su habitacion.  
  
Avanzo corriendo hasta poderlo ver a unos metros delante de el y de repente oyo un maullido y la voz de Filch gritando " EH TU! VUELVE!!!!! YA VERAS SI TE ATRAPO!!!" ( refiriendose a Remus), filch aparecio en un pasillo que estaba entre Remus y Sírius, si Sírius avanzaba se encontraria con filch, asi que dio la vuelta y se escapo por un pasadizo secreto y se escondio alli, confiando que la gata de Filch no le encontraria.  
  
"Remus esta vez ya no se que hacer contigo..." penso Sírius para si mismo; luego salio de su escondite, mirando a todas partes por si veia a Filch y luego se marcho hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
N/A: Bueno la continuacion del capitulo anterior XDDDD a ver que os parece XD 2 capitulos de una vez!! Espero que los disfruteis ^^ 


End file.
